Dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) is very commonly used in desktop, mobile, server, and other types of compute devices. DRAM stores each bit of data in a separate capacitor within an integrated circuit. DRAM's capacitors store the charge representing a zero or one, and slowly discharge over seconds or minutes. One attack vector for malicious actors is to remove the DRAM from the host computer and read the DRAM in a second computer before the capacitor charge is fully dissipated. The DRAM may be modified at the second computer and replaced in the host computer, which may alter the host computer's operation or install malicious code or data on the host computer.